The invention relates generally to the field of marine electromagnetic surveying. More particularly, the invention relates to towed streamer-type marine electromagnetic surveying and acquisition systems having reduced signal sensitivity to vessel and streamer motion in a body of water.
Marine electromagnetic surveying includes acquisition of electromagnetic signals from formations below the bottom of a body of water using electromagnetic sensor streamers that may be towed by a vessel in the body of water. An electromagnetic energy source may also be towed by the same vessel or by a different vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,671,598 issued to Ronaess et al. describes a system and method for reducing induction noise in a marine electromagnetic survey system resulting from motion of the various sensor streamer components in the water. High quality electromagnetic data acquisition using towed streamer(s) and a towed electromagnetic energy source may require determining noise that may be induced in other components of the acquisition system, such as the tow vessel and/or the electromagnetic energy source as they move along the body of water.
Thus there exists a need for a marine electromagnetic survey system and method that can provide reduced vessel and source motion-induced noise in the acquired signals.